Darkest Secret
by Prettywittlesecrets
Summary: Summery: Zoey first meets stark and they don't get along but after they tell each other their deepest darkest  secrets which led's to a kindling love between the two… and her mother is not going to be the way she is in the book.
1. Prologue

DISCLAMER: I OWN NOTHING ALL RIGHT GOSE TO P.C CAST & KRISTIN CAST:0) LOVE THEM BOTH. At First Sight

This is my first Zoey And Stark storyJ hope you like it

Summery: Zoey first meets stark and they don't get along but after they tell each other their deepest darkest

secrets which led's to a kindling love between the two… and her mother is not going to be the way she is in the book. And Neferet is not apart of what happened to Zoey.

1. Prologue

_Zoey_

I sat there alone think how come my heart didn't stop? Why did he pick me? He lied to me when he said he loved me he lied to me! And I fell for it. "Zoey! Oh my god Stevie Rae Darius" I heard someone yell as the blood rolled down my body. "Oh my god! Ditie call Neferet" Another voice said fading as my eyes fluttered lightly. _He left me here thinking I was dead! He just walked away? _

When I woke- up I was in a hospital room. "W-Where am I" I said as my vision came back. The I started to remember what happened. I almost died! " Zoey" a male voice said. My eyes open fast when I heard his voice. "GET A WAY. GET OUT!" I screamed at him as my heart rate went up.

"Zoey clam down "Neferet said running into the room. "Erik didn't do it honey sh-sh it was Loren!" she told me trying to clam me down. But I couldn't trust him. I just couldn't do it. "Erik ,step out side" she told him. I heard his footsteps as he headed to the door and walked out.

"Zoey, honey no one is going to hurt you like he did, I promise you." She told me hugging me in her arms. I can't trust any man or boy anymore after what _He _did to me I don't think I ever will. "Your Doctor will be in to see you. In a moment." Neferet told me. " So will your Mother" she said. I nodded.

"Oh my baby!" My mom said walking into the room. "Who did this to her?" She demanded Neferet to tell her. "Loren Blake a Professor only a temporary one." Neferet told my mother. "Where is he now?" My Mother asked her voice was cold and bitter.

"Just Stop!" I yelled. "God I don't want to talk about this, it hurts me so much to hear his name do you not understand! I want to let it go I cant! This will stay with me for the rest of my life and no one knows how it feels until it happens to them!" I say as my hands start to shake.

"I'm the leaf the he walked on that he just left me there, to die" I tell them as the tears slowly fall down my face. "Mrs. Redbird" The Doctor said coming into the room and looking at my mom. "Yes?" she said her voice not sounding cold or bitter just nervous.

"May I speak to you outside" He requested.

"No if its about me I want to know too." I tell her before my mother could answer.

The doctor came into the room and sat in the chair beside me. "Well Zoey, you have multiple bruises amd scars. Also a broken arm but other then that every things fine." She told me.

"I can go back to the House Of Night?" I demanded waiting for the Doctor to answer me. She looked over at my mentor then over at my mom.

"Honey I don't think that's the best idea I think you should come home for a few days. I mean at lest until you healed. The its up to Neferet." My mom told me. "How long would it take for her to heal?" She asked the doctor. "A few weeks. But mentally as long as it takes. She may never let it go." and the doctor was right I wont ever let it go.

"I think a few mouths at home would be fine with me." Neferet told me.

"Mouths?" I yelp.

"Yes mouths" Neferet told me. "Zoey I think that's what best for you right now." she said looking over at my mother. "Don't you think?" she asked my Mother. "Honestly, I do at lest until your better and all this is gone and its your better." she told me.

"Fine just fucking fine with me."

"Zoey!" My mom yelled.

"Don't Zoey me! He did this not me. I didn't want it to happen! But you know what it did, I will never let it go! What he did to me is apart of me now and it will stay with me for the rest of my life" they all just looked at me. And then every thing went black.

L sad I know if you listen to the Song Hometown Glory its good cause that's the song I wrote it too.


	2. Mouths Later

DISCLAMER: I OWN NOTHING ALL RIGHTS GO TO P.C. CAST & KRISTIN CAST:0) LOVE THEM BOTH!

Later

_Zoey_

"Zoey honey, wake up sweetie" My mother said as she tapped on my bedroom door. I got up and got dressed and went out to the kitchen and sat at the table with my mother.

"you excited to get back to the House Of Night?" she asked sipping her coffee.

"Yeah I am" I tell her fake smiling. But honestly I was ready to go back to school. I missed my friends.

"Alright I think I should get over there before I'm late." I say get up and going over to my mom and kissing her on the cheek.

"Thanks Mama I love you" I tell her as she stand up beside me and hugs me.

"Your welcome baby girl. Good luck. And don't for get to call me" she tells me smiling at me.

I grabbed my keys and walked out the door. When I got to the school I saw a huge banner along the huge gates that said "WELCOME HOME ZOEY! WE MISSED YOU" in lime green paint with every single person from the school's name on it. When I got closer to the gate I saw the whole school standing there clapping.

"Oh my god!" I said when I see my friends who run up to me and give me huge hugs.

"Aphrodite thought you'd like it" Damien told me giving me a hug last. "It's nice to have you back" he said.

"Where is Ditie?" I asked him. "Oh she's in the dining hall" he told me. As I walked to the dining hall I bumped into someone. "Excuse me watch where your going." I said to the kid I bumped in to because he wasn't paying attention. "what the hell?" he said. "I said maybe you should watch where your going" I told him now getting on my nervous. "I do." he tells me with a sarcastic grin on his face.

"Considering you bumped into me, you don't watch where your going" I tell him truthfully

"whatever" he says then walks off.

When I got to the dining hall Aphrodite was sitting at a table by herself. I tiptoed behind her putting my hands over her eyes "Guess who."

"Uh… Megan fox!" She giggled. "No! it's Zoey" I tell her giggling. She didn't look happy. "what's wrong?" she put her head down on the table. "the night I found you. I didn't think you where going to make it. I almost killed myself, Zoey" she said only showing me here eyes she looked like a turtle.

"You're my best friend and I didn't want to loose another friend." I grabbed her hand and sigh. "And I would never live you." I tell her. "Are you okay? I mean are you better?" she asked as she lifts her head from her arm.

"I'll be fine, I mean I'll have to try to let him go somehow." I tell her looking down at my hand. I remember what the doctor said I can still hear the words in my head. "_A few weeks. But mentally as long as it takes. She may never let it go." _the words faded when I saw mister asshat.

Who can't watch where he's going. "Hey he's cute" Aphrodite says wiggling her eyebrows. "Oh please he's a jerk, I bumped into him today" I roll my eyes.

"He was an Asshole." She looks at me like she's just seen a ghost "Zoey do you know who that is?" She requested. "No, I have no clue. Why who is he?" I ask her.

"Zoey that's James Stark" I look over my should at him. "And I should care why?" I asked looking back to Aphrodite. She doesn't say anything she just rolls her eyes. "What House Of Night is he from?" I requested.

"Chicago's House Of Night" Aphrodite said. "Apparently, he killed his mentor or something. I don't know if that's true but that's what I heard. For a psycho and a jerk he is kind of cute." She gossiped to me but I did not hear a word she said. "Zoey? Hello?" Aphrodite ask snapping her fingers in my face.

"Come on lets get to class." Aphrodite said getting up from her seat. "Oh there's one more thing I have to do before I go to class. I have to go see Erik." I tell her before walking off to the to go find him.

But before I even make it to the door "Hey" Stark says standing in front of the door.

"Look I just wanted to say I'm sorry for being a asshole." He said sounding sincere about it. "Oh, it's okay I mean, I'm not rude to everyone I first met either but thanks ." I say trying to walk off again but he grabbed my arm lightly not trying to hurt me but to stop me.

"I wasn't done" he says sounding ruder then when I bumped into me

"But I was, now if you excuse me I have to go to class" I pulled my arm away from him and walked off. "Asshole" I mumbled as I walked away. When I got to class Professor Penthesilia was sitting at her desk and class was started.

When I went into the class room everyone looked up from there work to me. "Welcome back Zoey, it's good to see you again." Professor Penthesilia said.

"Thank you, I'm glad to be back Professor P" I smiled at her. And walked to my normal seat next to Aaron

"Hey Zoey, How ya been?" he asked. With his cute smile that I missed Aaron is Another friend other then Heath that I've know since grade school.

"Have you talked to Heath?" Aaron asked when at the end of class. As we walked together to lunch.

Oh my god! I forgotten about Heath and are imprint. "No I actually forgotten about our, imprint" I tell Aaron truthfully. "Yeah well you know he felt everything that night even-"

"Yeah I know you don't have to tell me" I say before he can he can finish his sentence.

"was he mad?" I ask nervously. When we got to the lunch room he turned to face me.

"He was but after I told him what happened. He wasn't pissed" He told me as I looked down at my feet.

"Hey, Zoey don't be sad it wasn't your fault it was that fuckning asshole Loren Blake's fault, You did nothing wrong." he puts his hand underneath my chin.

"I know but Aaron I'm ,Never going to let that go, it'll never go away the Doctor said I may never let it go and you I think she's right." I tell him looking back down at my feet. "com'on let's go get something to eat." He says rapping his arm around me.

When we got to our normal table where Aphrodite and the gang where sitting. I stopped "You know what I'm not hungry a I've gotta go see Erik." I told Aaron before I went to go find him.

When I got to the Drama Class he was sitting at his desk grading papers or what ever teachers do. "Erik?" I say as I knock on the door. He looks up from his work over to the door.

"Z, is that you?" He asked I walked in to the class room and opened the door and walked into the class room. "Yeah, it's me" I said when I walked into the classroom. "When did you get back?" looking at me worried.

"Erik, nothing was your fault I'm not mad at you" I tell him and as I do the worry in his eyes goes away.

He doesn't say anything he just stands there. "I-I know I just want him found. So I can personally kill the freak myself, without hesitation." I walk over to him his eyes looked dark and cold. "Erik! Erik clam down, its okay look at me I'm okay!" I say creasing his cheek.

"I'm okay!" I told him.

"Z, your like my little sister." He said trying to hide the tear that was felling down his cheek . "Do you know that?" He asked. "And I won't let anyone hurt you" He tells me hugging me into his chest.

"Yeah, I know" I tell him. " Okay, oh yeah Z, I know your not mad at me." He said whipping the tears from his face. I nodded walking to Neferet's class room. "Zoeybird!" she yelled when she saw me.

"How have you been?" She asked.

"Good, I'm good" I told her given her a huge hug. "I've missed this place." I tell her as I let her go.

**XD Here it is! The next Chapter tell me what you think!**

**Love PPH**


	3. Untold Secrets

DISCLAMER:I OWN NOTHING ALL RIGTHS GO TO P.C CAST AND KRISTIN CAST

3. Untold Secrets

**Stark**

"Damnit! Why can't I do anything right?" I ask myself even though I do look odd doing it.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked as he walked into are room.

"Maybe I can help ,is it Zoey?" When he said "_Is it Zoey" _I turned around to face him "How did you know?" I asked plopping on to my bed and putting a pillow over my face

." I know you didn't tell me she did, she's one of my friends, and you know this is her first day back." He said pulling the pillow out of my face. "Wait, I thought she always went to school here?" I asked sitting up on my bed. "

She did but something happened to her that I won't tell you because she's my best friend, and if you wanna know then you ask her." Jack told me. "No offence but if you weren't such an ass maybe she'd like you, just saying." He said plopping on his bed.

"I am not an ass to everyone I meet." I said

"You where an ass to me. And you know she might just like you. The looks she gives you, she only gives one other person those looks. Her Grandma." He says pulling out his cell phone.

"Oh you mean the look of the living hell?" I say laughing even though jack doesn't think it wasn't that funny.

"No! the look where her eyes get all big and are looking for help!" He told me.

I've never seen that look on her face. But maybe its not her face, I have to look at its her eyes.

_Zoey_

"Are you happy to be back?" Neferet asked

"Yeah, I'm glad to be back home. I mean, I am going to miss my mom but I can handle that." I said.

"Zoey, my dear you don't look happy what's wrong?" Neferet ask.

"I've been thinking if Loren want's a fight then I'll give him one. I'll go out looking for him. It's me he wants" I said looking down at the dead flower on her desk.

"Zoey, what are you talking about?" She ask standing beside me patting my shoulder.

"I'm talking about if he wants me dead then I'm not going to just sit here while people, Die for me I can't let that happen." I told her as I put my hand on the dead flower and it slowly came back to life. It was a pinkish violet color that reminded me of my grandma. A tear slowly fell down my cheek.

*Flashback*

"_U-we-tsi-a-ge-ya-" _My grandma said her voice was weak and getting weaker.

"Yes, grandma. " I said trying to hide the pain that was in my heart.

"I want you to have this" she handed me a small necklace it had a purple diamond on and on each sides of the chain where four colors beads they where Yellow, Blue, Red, And Green.

"The five elements, will always be with you, where ever you go. As will I. I love you my little _U-we-tsi-a-ge-ya-." _ she closed her eyes lightly and I kissed her forehead "I love you Grandma"

*End of Flashback*

**Stark**

I was standing outside of Neferet's classroom when I heard Zoey speak.

"I cant just sit here and wait, I have to find him, I can't let him win." Zoey said her voice sounded powerful.

"Zoeybird, listen to your self Loren hasn't won anything. The only person that's won something is you. Your still you. But he will never be the same person he was before he did what he did to you." Neferet said Hugging Zoey.

"Now go back to your Dorm and get some rest." Neferet said. I hid in the boys Bathroom right across from Neferet's class room. So Zoey wouldn't see me when Zoey was gone I knocked on Neferet's door.

"Oh good evening James, what is it that you need." she asked when I walked into the class room.

"I want to know what happen to Zoey Redbird," I tell her

She looks at me speechless. "well where should I start?" She asked sitting at her desk I sat in front of her

She lit a candle.

"The begging, where everything started." I demanded.

She looked at me confused. "Okay well Zoey came to us in 2005 she didn't know a thing about her mark and why everyone else's mark wasn't colored in and hers was. Then she met her mentor Mrs. Violet Marian Rose and her Daughter Antoinette or Nettie. "She told me.

"What happened to them? Where are they now?" I asked.

"They moved to another House Of Night. Soon I became her Mentor, we also found out that Zoey is the next High Priestess. When they moved Zoey was heartbroken. I tried everything I could to help her even her own mother couldn't do anything, these time where the darkest for her. " she said looking up at me with a faint smile.

"Why where they so dark?" I asked.

"when she met Loren she looked as she used to she was herself again, so we thought. She didn't tell anyone Loren was hurting her she learned how to hide it, until I started to notice things didn't seem right." Neferet told me.

"she was always wearing long sleeved shirts and jackets, but one day she forgot and I spotted a burses on her arms" She said.

*Neferet's Flashback*

"_Zoey" she didn't turn around at first. She was in the courtyard. I confronted her. _

"_Zoey what on earth is on your arms?" I asked her she didn't say anything. _

"_None of your Business why do you care?" Zoey said to me rudely I was just trying to help her and she was being rude to me. I grab her arm and as I did she slapped me. She drew blood._

"_is Loren hurting you?" I said to her. She didn't say anything she just ran off. _

*End Of Neferet's Flashback*

"What did you do after she hit you?" I asked

"What else could I do. I let her be and waited until she came to me." She told me Smiling

"Did she come? I mean I'd come to my mentor for help if I needed him." I said

"In time she did. She knew she could trust me, Also she knew I wouldn't tell Loren" she sighed. "Her trust grew and grew until she was her normal self again her spirit was back. But then she was back in her dark place again. After her Grandmother passed away."

"That was one of the things Jack said" I told her "He said that she gives me the same look she used to give to her, Grandmother but I never understood it. Could you tell me what he could of meant by that?" I asked her.

"The look Jack is talking about is the Look of love. And I as well have seen this look James But not to you to Loren. She hide how she feels about you and from you and from herself."

"So wait then where was Zoey all last mouth and, the mouths before that?" I'd also asked jack this. "How come she's coming back now?" I asked truthfully wanting to know.

"She was home her real home, with her Mother & Family. Loren raped her. She was so hurt and she doesn't know who to trust anymore." Neferet told me.

"I know that feeling too, I did something I shouldn't have and it still hunts me." I told her.

"James you don't have to talk about it." she said rubbing my shoulder.

"I know, Neferet Can I tell you what happened?" I asked her.

"As you wish, James you can tell me." Neferet told me.

"It was the Summer Games and I was walking over to my Archery mentor Bryan and we weren't getting along well. It was my turn to go to the target, and my aero didn't land in on the target." I took a deep breath

"It, landed in his heart" I told her putting my hands over my face. "I felt just like Zoey did, I didn't know who to turn to. My Parent's hate me."

I whipped a tear from my eye but before I could say anything more someone spoke from behind me.

"Stark, I never knew that and I just wanted to say that, I'm sorry for they way I acted." I turned around to see Zoey standing behind me.

"Zoeybird, how long have you been standing there?" Neferet asked her.

"Awhile, I don't mind that you told him, Also I don't mind that you wanted to know Stark." she said sitting next to me.

"I'll finish where Neferet left off. You want to come walk in the courtyard with me?" She asked holding out her hand.

"Sure." I said taking her Hand in mine.

We walked in the courtyard, hand in hand fooling around as if we'd been friends since grade school. Until we reached a path into the woods behind the school.

"Do you think you can trust me?" I asked.

Zoey didn't say anything she just walk still holding my hand not letting it go.

"I-I" was all she said before my lips touched hers. I pulled away but the she pulled me back kissing my lips as lightly as possible.

"Yes, Stark I can." she said .

We started walking onto the path that lead to the woods Zoey stopped at a tree. The where five colorful flowers hang from the tree. One yellow one Blue One Red One Green & One Purple.

"Zoey, your necklace Matches the tree." I told her.

"Yeah I guess it dose, You know I would like the re introduce myself in less of a rude manner." she told me holding out her hand.

I took her hand. And smiled she smiled back as we shook hands.

"Hello I'm Zoey Redbird. Its nice to meet you." She said still shaking my hand

"Well hello Zoey, I'm Stark." I said still shaking her hand.

I let go of her hand and pulled her into a hug "No one will hurt you" I whispered.

_Zoey_

Stark held me in his arms until dawn.

"We have to go before sunrises." He told me even though I didn't want to I had to.

I was getting tired and I couldn't keep my eyes open. "Your right We should go." I said getting up from the ground.

"Zoey can you even walk?" Stark said lifting me in his arms. "Better?" he asked.

I just nodded my head. I heard him chuckled. I lent up and kissed his cheek when we got to the dorm, he put me down on my feet.

"Good Morning Stark," I said looking up at him

"Good Morning Zoey." Stark said Leaning in slowly.

He kissed my lips in away that I've never been kissed before the kiss was filled with trust and love and I could tell that I was begging to trust him even though I'd just met him this morning I felt something more for Stark a unexplainable feeling that I didn't quit understand.

When the kiss was done I felt dizzy and out of breath a feeling I never felt before. I felt winded

"Good Night." Stark said kissing my cheek.

"Good Night, see you Tonight." I told Him Before he walked off.

I tiptoed back into my room.

"Where were you?" Aphrodite asked sitting at my desk area.

"Oh I just went to the bathroom." I lied.

"Right, Z the bathroom isn't outside in some guys arms locking lips with him, Who was the cute outside with you?" Aphrodite asked,

"James Stark." I smiled

"OMFG, what the hell you said you didn't ,like him and your outside locking lips with him." she said.

**A/N: Here it is chapter 3 hope you like it because I cried writing it! Spent my whole night with out sleep typing it and I have a wedding tomorrow so I Hope you like it. Mt. Dew is what kept me awake writing this! So here it is Good night! **


	4. Undying Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing All rights go to P.c Cast & Kristin Cast. Love them Both! ;)

Love

_Zoey_

"Aphrodite, come on we're going to be late" I told as she hurried and grabbed her books.

"Jeez chill Zoey, we have enough time." she says looking down at her wrist watch. "Okay, well maybe I'm lying we've got at lest ten seconds until class starts."

When we got to class it was already started.

"Well, it's so nice the you two could join us!" Neferet says in a sweet but serious voice.

"Sorry, we over slept." I told her going to my desk.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again." She said turning back to the black bored.

When I got to my desk I noticed that Stark wasn't in class. I wonder where _he_ is.

"Zoey? Mrs. Redbird?" Neferet asked." Are you alright you look faint."

I nodded but before I could verbally tell her that everything went black.

"_Zoey?_ _Zoeybird is that you?" _I looked around for this voice in the distances

"Who's there, show your self." I said my voice was weak and I had a killer headache.

"_Why you obviously don't know who I am." _Then the voice sounded familiar .

"Grandma! Is that you?" I asked the voice.

I also couldn't believe I didn't recognize who th voice was until now.

"_Yes U-we-tsi-a-ge-ya, it is me, there is something I have to tell you about Stark. He has more the one untold secret." _She said. I knew she was lying by the sound of her voice.

"But, Grandma what do you mean? He said he told me all his secrets." I told her

"_Zoey, listen to me I know you think you can trust some people but sometimes they will deceive you," _she said.

I didn't want to believe it but I should consider it. Maybe if I ask Stark if he told me everything would he lie?

"Grandma, I think I can trust him." I said looking down at my feet when I did I notice a pink rose growing in between my feet.

" _I know you can but U-we-tsi-a-ge-ya, I think you should ask him more questions." she said. _

"Grandma I can't do that!" My hands started to tingle.

"_Zoeybird I understand that but what if it's something you need to know?" _she asked.

But before Grandma could say anything next I was back in the classroom.

"Zoey? Are you alright?" Neferet asked I noticed Stark was standing by her side looking down at me.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy.'' I lied. "No that's not the truth, I saw my Grandma," I told them.

I looked up at Stark. "She told me that you didn't tell me everything."

"Zoey, I told you everything about me." He said is eyes looked truthful.

My heart told me he was telling the truth. _I hope_

When Stark helped me up of the floor I smiled "Thanks."

"Your welcome." Stark Said with a light simile.

Why would grandma do something like this! Why would she tell me to like I felt like! I wanted to throw something into a wall! I that's how pissed off I am.

"I just don't understand. Why would she lie? Or say that I shouldn't trust you?" I asked him.

Stark didn't say anything he just nodded. "I don't know."

**Stark**

"_I wish I could tell you but it's complicated ." _I thought.

"Zoey you can trust me. I wont let anything hurt you" I told her rapping her in my arm and kissing her forehead.

"I know I can trust you, Stark" she said as I looked over towards the tree seeing a dark hooded figure behind the big weeping willow tree.

"Stark what are you staring at." Zoey asked turning around to look at the tree.

"Nothing I thought I saw something. I guess it was just my eyes deceiving me." I told her.

"Okay lets get back to work class. James I'd Like to see you after class." Neferet said.

**A/N: Here it is sorry it's a little late hope you like it!**

**PPH****J**


	5. UPDATE!

READ!

**A/N: I'm redid chapter four because I think its too short but all the chapters are so I think I'm going to re do them all because I want more people to read my story and I want it to be longer. **

The reasons why I want to re do Darkest Secrets:

- I want to re do it because the chapters are VERY short and I want them to be longer Because its only a page long. And I don't like it I want it to be a bit longer but I want it the go down to the second part of the page like a lot of the stories on fan fiction do.

- AND I WOULD LIKE TO THANK MY FANS FOR READING BUT I WOULD LIKE MORE REVIEWS THAT'S AOTHER REASON IM REDOING IT.:)

And if you have any ideas please don't keep them to yourself tell me so I could use them

Thanks

Prettywilttlesecrets


End file.
